


Too Much T'Pol In Decon?

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol and Archer are in Decon. Again. (08/03/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Just think. it all started by simple questions by Kee, briefs or boxers? With additional comments CAVe, it evolved into this. And the title comes from comment made by Dee after "The Bounty" denotes Jonathan's thoughts. ** denotes T'Pol's thoughts. and big "Thank You" to Kat for everything.  


* * *

After returning from an unexpected away mission, Sub-Commander T'Pol and Captain Jonathan Archer were ordered into decon by the resident physician.

"It appears Captain, you and the Sub-Commander picked up an alien virus from the planet. A few hours in decon should take care of that" said Dr. Phlox with his usual smile.

Archer was not surprised. It was a standard procedure after visiting an alien planet. He was also looking forward to spending quiet time with his first officer; but for some reason T'Pol looked uncomfortable, even nervous.

As the locking mechanism of the decon chamber engaged, Dr. Phlox announced, "I believe two hours should be sufficient. Captain, Sub-Commander, these viruses seemed to be imbedded into your clothing. Please kindly remove your uniforms and toss them down the incinerator chute so that they may be disposed of with do haste. I will be checking back in a while." He closed the viewing window.

He was starting to unzip his uniform when he heard an unusual tone in T'Pol's voice. "Captain?"

"Yes, Sub-Commander?"

"I believe I may have a minor problem."

"Problem?"

"Yes, Captain. This away mission was unexpected. I did not prepare myself."

"Please T'Pol, just get to the point."

"I do not have any .....under garments on."

"What!" he backed away from T'Pol.

T'Pol's voice wavered, "The only item of clothing I have on is my suit."

In an instant, the image of T'Pol in the flesh flashed through his mind. He groaned out loud.

T'Pol added, "My apologies Captain. I understand that nudity is as uncomfortable for humans as much as it is to Vulcans."

<Uncomfortable? That's an understatement!> Archer had to clear his head. It was getting too hot in decon. An image of T'Pol out of her suit kept going through his mind. <What happened to her Starfleet issue undies? Oh yea, I guess she can't possible wear those under that tight, no, skin-tight suit, that fits her, clings to every curve. Oh god, oh god, I got to stop thinking like that. Okay, think of something else, Porthos, cold showers, Klingons, T'Pol kicking the Klingon's ass. Oh no, this isn't helping>

Finally T'Pol said "Captain, I am willing to prolong my time in decon. After you've completed your cycle and leave, I can stay for an additional period."

Her statement cleared his head, a little. "I'm not sure if that will work. Besides I can't afford to have my first officer stuck in decon for that long. We have a mission to complete, briefings to conduct."

With her arched eyebrow T'Pol asked, "What other alternatives are there?"

He simply asked, "Can we compromise?"

"Compromise, Captain?"

"Will you be willing to share? I'll keep my boxers and you can wear my shirt."

"Your shirt?"

"I know, I know. But it's the best solution I can come up with."

Archer proceeded to remove his uniform and sent it through the decon chute. Then he took his top off and handed it to T'Pol. "I'll just face this wall," he said, turning his back to her, "and wait while you change."

T'Pol undressed and put on his tank top. "I am done, Captain."

When he turned, he wasn't sure if this was such a good idea after all. <Oh my...she looks too tempting...alluring...and that shirt is not covering much of anything. This may become embarrassing, at least for one of us.>

As she walked over to the chute to dispose of her uniform, she bent over, just a little. His shirt wasn't quite long enough and he could see the bottom of her... <behind, tushie, butt, perfectly rounded bum. The one I heard Malcolm admiring. I must agree and yes! I got to see it in the flesh! Oh no! This is not good, not good at all, down boy, down, sit>

When T'Pol returned and sat next to him on the bench, he could feel the heat rising up his cheeks and that part down south was already heated. <Okay, I need to remain calm, snap out of it Archer! Do you want her to lose respect for you? Does she respect me? Yea, she does and I respect her, but hell I want more than respect.>

"Captain? Are you feeling well? Your facial color seems...odd. Should I page Dr. Phlox?"

"No, no. I'm fine T'Pol. It's this blue lighting in here, I think it makes everyone look odd..." <What were they thinking at Starfleet? Mood lighting in decon? Oh, no, calm, calm, yea, change the subject> "So...what did you think about the away mission?"

As T'Pol started quoting scientific data she'd collected, Archer's mind started to drift off. <I can't just sit here like this for the next two hours. I'm afraid I might do something I'll regret. No, no, maybe if I'm honest with her. I could tell her how she's affecting me, right now, while she's sitting almost naked next to me. I can't even look at her. I hope I'll survive!!>

He was so preoccupied with his musing that he didn't notice T'Pol had stopped talking and was staring at him.

"Captain? Are you certain you are well?"

"Well...Yes ...Um...T'Pol, you are having ...an affect on me."

"Affect?"

"You are very enticing, and you in my shirt is not helping."

"Should I remove it?"

"No! No!" <Oh god, does she realize what she's offering?> "That would not help at all"

"I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable"

There was something in the tone of her voice. She sounded alluring. <Take the chance, Archer!> He turned to her and reached for her hands. He was surprised that she didn't pull away. <Does this mean she likes me? Hope, hope, hope> "There is something you can do for me." <A kiss, a big fat juicy kiss>

For a minute, he thought she could read his mind because she leaned into him and lightly brushed her lips on his cheek. "Would this help?" she murmured against his face.

<Okay, don't panic, don't rush it, calm....> "Yes, definitely....It's a start."

She removed her left hand from his hold and ran her fingers through his chest hair. "What else can I do to make you feel ...less uncomfortable."

Now she sounded sultry. His heart was pounding hard against his chest. <This must be a dream ...or I'm hallucinating. I don't care, I'm going for it.> He kissed her firmly, surprised to find her responding by slightly parting her lips. <Yes! Thank you> his hands roamed her body. He pulled her down on him, continuing to enjoy the taste of her mouth.

T'Pol was getting wound up. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she'd wanted him, longed to touch him, kiss him, run her fingers through his hair. * _This is not logical. I should not have let this happen, but he seems to be enjoying himself, I find myself enjoying_ *

The heat they were creating was intoxicating. They didn't even acknowledge the minor pain when they rolled off the bench. Their hands were all over each other. They were so caught up in their passion that they didn't even notice they had an audience until Dr. Phlox cleared his throat.

They both looked up to find him standing at the decon door. "Time's up Captain, Sub-Commander. The alien virus has been eradicated. You may leave now." He turned and left the room.

Jonathan and T'Pol untangled themselves. They didn't know what to say.

Finally T'Pol calmed herself enough to speak. "Perhaps, we should retrieve new uniforms,"

"Yea" <Oh no, what does she think of me, is she upset with me?>

"Captain, I hope you will not be ...uncomfortable with me in decon next time."

"No, I don't think you will make me feel uncomfortable anymore. You've made it very pleasant." And with a big grin, "I'll make sure you'll have enough notice about away missions in the future."

"Thank you...and Jonathan, you've also made it pleasant." She started to exit decon.

<Yes, yes, yes! She thanked me!> "Um, T'Pol, you might want to pull that shirt down a little bit more." Archer could have sworn she was blushing. He noticed a tinge of green on her face. Than she was gone.

As Archer passed through the sickbay Dr. phlox called out. "So how are we feeling, Captain?"

"Fine, fine. In fact better than fine."

"I'm glad to hear of it."

"Well, I better get myself a uniform. Good night doc."

Dr Phlox mumbled to himself. "Human and Vulcan. Very interesting."

If any of the crew noticed that their captain was walking through the ship in his boxers, no one said anything. Archer didn't care, he was too busy grinning and whistling. <I hope T'Pol didn't flash anyone on her way to her quarters. I wouldn't want to share the sight with anyone!>


End file.
